Mother's Day 2014
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story about Ana's mother's day this year. It is in keeping with the story as Ms. James wrote it. Ana and Christian are expecting Phoebe and spend the day sailing with Ted. I do not own Fifty Shades or the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.


Happy Mother's Day to ALL mother's. Being a mother is not defined by what your body can or cannot do, it is about what your heart can do. Whether you are a mother, a stepmother, an aunt, a grandma or a furmom, I want to wish each and every one of you a wonderful day. I hope this story makes you smile.

_Mother's Day_

_May 11, 2014_

_I do not own Fifty Shades or any of these characters. _

_All rights go to E.L. James_

Golden rays of sunshine rain down on us when we step out of the Audi Quattro SUV. Taylor exits and goes to the back to fetch our picnic basket, tartan blanket and Ted's bag packed with all of the essentials a nearly two year old might need during a day out with his parents. Teddy wriggles impatiently in his car seat, making the task of unbuckling him a tad more tedious than usual.

"Boat!" He points his fingers and squeals excitedly. Clapping his hands he can barely contain his jubilation. The marina is filled with boats and he can hardly wait to race up and down the promenade to look at each one of them. His favorite being Christian's boat, The Grace.

Christian perches Ted high on his shoulders and I shield my eyes with my hand to look up at them both. "I think he's a little excited, Daddy." I laugh. Ted's eyes are as big as saucers. From his higher vantage point he can see the entire marina and the Olympic Peninsula splayed out before him. The northwest wind whips around us, ruffling Christian and Ted's nearly identical copper curls. A few strands of hair work free from my loosely tied ponytail and I tuck them behind my ears.

Christian takes my hand in his. "Ready for a day of sailing, Mommy?"

"More than ready." I grin back at him. I had hoped we would spend Mother's Day together, just our little family unit…our growing family unit. I touch my belly in response to the faint kick I feel come from inside of me. Our daughter is making her presence known. It appears that she has the same knack as her father does for knowing my thoughts before I speak them.

"Do you need your jacket?" Christian asks before we leave the parked SUV.

"No," I rub my belly. My cream and navy striped cable knit sweater paired with my maternity jean capris and navy flats is warm enough. I have been hot since the moment I found out I was pregnant with our little blip number two. Even now I could strip down to nothing but my skivvies and still be hot. The breeze, warm and cool at the same time, gives me a reprieve. A jacket would make the day unbearable.

Taylor helps us aboard the large catamaran, placing our bags and things in the cabin below. He speaks with Liam McConnell, Mac, and I hear them talking about the weather and what time we should be docking back at the marina.

"Daddy big boat!" Teddy wrestles his way down from Christian's shoulders and runs to the chest where the lifejackets are kept. His little khaki canvas shoes pitter patter over the deck. He retrieves one and drags it behind him by one of the straps, returning to Christian. The adult size lifejacket is as big as he is.

"I'm afraid that one is a little too big for you, son. Here, let's give that one to Mommy and I will get you one that will fit you just right." Christian takes Ted back to the chest and takes out a lifejacket he had special ordered for Ted. Ted has been on the boat a few times this spring, but today will be his first day sailing. Christian, being the protective father that he is, has taken all of the necessary precautions to ensure our son's safety.

Teddy stands in front of him while Christian fastens and tightens the straps on the jacket. His little brow his furrowed as he listens intently to the rules Christian is giving him. I hope he remembers them all, especially the one about not running on deck. All parents believe their child is the smartest child in the world, but I happen to know my Teddy must be. He is a rambunctious little boy and is always curious. He is safe though and listens to our directions. There are times when he asserts his independence and 'no' has quickly become one of his favorite words. I often wonder if he truly understands the meaning of the word and the context he sometimes uses it in. Grace tells me he doesn't and just likes hearing himself say it and see the reaction he gets for it. I think she may be on to something.

Once Ted is secured in his lifejacket Christian checks my handiwork on my own jacket. "Safe and secure, Mrs. Grey." He smiles at me and kisses my lips.

I smirk at him remembering the first time he strapped me into a life jacket. "Pervert." I mouth the word at him and his smile grows into a full blown salacious grin.

"You know it baby." He kisses me and splays his hand over my swollen belly. The lifejacket is raise just a bit on my front, hanging over our growing baby girl. "How's my daughter?"

"Napping for now." I put my hand over his. I hope she continues to nap. I'm not sure I could stomach her rolling around inside of me while the boat rolls over the cold waters of the Puget Sound.

Teddy and I take our seats on deck, sitting on the U-shaped banquette. Teddy jabbers about the boats and waves to a family who is waving to him as they stroll down the promenade past our boat. I catch a few words here and there, boat, water, daddy, go...enough to tell me that he is anxious to begin his first sailing adventure.

**THE GRACE FLOATS AND **soars, dipping and rising over the clear cold water beneath her. Propped on Christian's hip Teddy grasps the wheel between Christian's hands to help his daddy drive the boat. The sails take us where the wind wants us to go and soon we are far out into the sound heading northwest. As beautiful as the land around us is I don't want to dock today. I want to feel the volatility the water has to offer. Its impulsiveness coupled with the wind blowing my hair and the white and deep red sails gives me a sense of freedom I've only ever felt with Christian.

Mac takes the wheel after a while, giving Christian and Ted the chance to come join me on deck. Ted points to seagulls and delights when a small pod of orcas swims alongside us.

"Big!" Teddy calls out as the orcas bob up and down going about their way. One gives a small show by bounding up higher than the rest and splashing when it reaches the water's surface once again.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much at my baby boy's pure delight. Isn't this what little boys dreams are made of?

After an hour of taking in the majesty of the nature around us and walking the length of the boat several times with Ted's hand firmly holding one of mine and one of Christian's we go below deck.

As usual Mrs. Taylor has packed us a feast. While Christian changes Ted's diaper and helps him out of his lifejacket so he can be more comfortable to eat I take everything from the basket. Chicken salad with croissants, one of Ted's favorites, a spring salad of asparagus, hard boiled eggs, bacon with some sort of vinaigrette on the side to accompany it, and for dessert a lemon tart with whipped cream. She spoils us and I love it. I have our meal lain out with plates and utensils from the galley cabinets when Ted returns ahead of Christian.

"Mommy, eat." I bend down as far as my belly will allow me to and lift Ted in my arms. He sits happily atop his baby sister, his eyes taking in the food before him. I wonder if he truly understands the fact that he will not be an only child forever. In a little over three months he will have a sister. My heart swells still when I think about it. Just a year ago Christian and I were experiencing the greatest pain and loss imaginable and now it seems like it happened eons ago. The joy our Teddy brings us every day along with the joy of the child growing inside of me gives us so much light in our lives…blinding, joyous light.

"Are you ready for a nap?" I tickle Ted's tummy as he rubs his eyes.

"Nap." He nods his head in agreement. It is rare for Ted to actually agree to a nap, he must be tired.

"I'll clean up here, Ana. You put him down." Christian clears our dishes from the table.

I turn my attention back to Ted when I feel his hand on my belly. "Kiss baby Mommy." He pats me and leaning over he presses his sweet lips to my sweater covered belly. Tears pool in my eyes and I look to Christian who is smiling and I think there are tears in his eyes too. My little Ted does know his baby sister is growing inside of me.

With his tummy full of as much food as it can hold Ted falls asleep the moment his head is on the pillow in one of the two front cabins. I remove his canvas shoes and place them on the foot of the bed. Tucking the pale blue blanket around his body I kiss his sun kissed cheek. He yawns and sighs in his sleep. This will be a long nap. The wind, sun and thrill of sailing have exhausted him.

Christian is tidying the galley when I return. I rub my protruding stomach in response to a kick. Seeing Teddy have a nap made me want one.

"He's asleep?" Christian places the last clean dish in the cabinet where it belongs.

"Fast asleep, he has had the time of his life."

"The day is not over, Mrs. Grey." He dries his hands on a dishtowel and leaves it on the counter. "Come." He takes my hand in his and leads us to the master cabin.

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand in surprise when he opens the door. The room is covered in pale pink roses. My eyes look everywhere taking it all in, but they settle on a small red leather box in the center of the bed, it is familiar and I have an idea of what it holds inside. The box is adorned with a simple red satin bow. I go to the bed and pick it up.

"Happy Mother's Day." Christian whispers in my hair and kisses the back of my neck.

I pull the ribbon and the bow falls open. Opening the box I find a charm inside, it is a charm of a little girl to match the one of a little boy he gave me for Ted. "Oh, Christian," I hold the delicate charm in my hand.

"A boy and now a girl to add to your bracelet," His arms encircle my growing waistline where he holds our baby and me at the same time. She gives a kick, letting her daddy know she's awake. "Thank you, Ana." I crook my head sideways and glance up at him. "Thank you for not letting me give up on this." His long fingers caress me through my sweater. "Thank you for being the mother of my children."

I tuck my head in the nook between his chest and his chin. "Thank you for being the father of mine." I whisper back to him, the threat of unshed tears choking my words.

"I want to make love to you." He kisses my neck and then my lips. I tuck the charm back in its box and place on the table beside the bed.

I step out of his arms and lift first my sweater and then my camisole over my head. His gray eyes gleam and darken. Christian removes his own sweater and steps forward so that my body is flush with his with the exception of where our baby girl is.

"So beautiful, Mrs. Grey," he traces the swell of my breasts. His fingers dancing along the silver filigree of my navy colored bra. With one hand he unhooks the bra, freeing my breasts and giving them access to his mouth. Christian wastes no time, suckling them each until I am whimpering and wet with need. He helps me to discard the rest of my clothes and lays me back on the bed. "Are you comfortable?" He fluffs the pillows behind me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I breathe out, reaching for him. "I want you inside of me." I wrap my hands around his hard length and urge him to where I want him most. Careful not to put any weight on me Christian props himself on his elbows, tangling his fingers in my hair, I lift my bottom and wrap my legs around his waist.

"We may not be able to have sex in this position much longer." He points out the obvious fact that my belly is getting in the way. I swear I was not this big with Ted when I was five nearly six months pregnant. In fact I don't think I was this big yesterday even. "You may need to be on top." He suggests.

"No, Christian…I want to be beneath you." I urge him forward by digging my bare heels in his lower back until I feel him slide inside of me. Oh, this feels so good. I close my eyes and swallow a moan.

Suddenly I am sitting up; Christian wraps his arms around my back and lifts me up so that we are both sitting nose to nose. "Like this, Mrs. Grey. I want you comfortable and I want to ensure that I give you all of the pleasure I can."

Impulsively I begin to move, stroking him with my body. Up and down I slide over him, moving with the gentle sway of the boat. Christian kisses my lips tenderly, never breaking our contact. His hands cradle my face, glide down my neck, cup my breasts and dance over the stretched skin of my belly. Everywhere he touches me I burn, for him. Everywhere he touches me he cherishes me. My body tightens and I fall apart in his arms. I whisper his name between our passion filled kisses and he whispers mine. Falling apart in each other's arms is what we do best and I never want this moment or this day to end.


End file.
